Glovey Vs. Hefty/Part 3
The Elf smiles as he taps on the brim of his bowler hat. Suddenly, the brim sheds its cloth, revealing the true brim to be a sharp disc. "Observe." He then turns his head and makes his hat fly around in a loop. “I’ll slice you right finely, and with the tip of the hat.” The Elf does an elegant turn and tips his hat. “And now we dance.” Glovey: I didn’t want to fight. I only need directions to the Honey Peninsula. Glovey blocks himself with his arms as the elf sprints towards him with his blade cap. “Don’t tell me this is your first proper dust up if you mean to block like that! It’ll be your last one too, Smurf!” Glovey quickly sees a blade an Elf dropped and kicks it flying towards the leader. He deflects it with his hat. He then throws his hat like a frisbee, slicing and piercing itself onto Glovey’s wrist. “A-ha! Cut ya straight to the bone, looks like! Grant it I didn’t think you would throw that knife at me like that. But my hat still did it its mark.” As the Elf was busy monologuing, Glovey appeared running towards him, still with the blade hat stuck on his wrist. He then performs a mighty kick on his face, that sends the leader flying backwards with a bloody nose. He falls on the snow, lying on his back. “Now… I know why he weren’t defending himself better. Hands, legs… He don’t care one wit what he loses. He already appears wounded, but acts as though he’s fresh from the fight. It’s as if his resolves grow deeper than pain or fear. I took this young lad for an easy mark… Guess I deserved this beating on myself.” Glovey removes the hat from his wrist as he groans. He tears a piece of his cloak and ties it around his wrist to stop the bleeding. He then hears murmuring, which turns into a loud angry mob. Before him, he sees more gang members jump out of windows and run from behind the alley. He appears surrounded. He picks up the blade from the ground once more, and prepares himself for conflict. Meanwhile, Hefty Smurf appears limping and grabbing onto every tree in his path. He finally makes it near the entrance of the Smurfettes’ village. He takes the mask and hides it in a bush, then limps back into the village. He is stopped by some of the girls who were patrolling and keeping guard. They noticed his condition and help him into his room. He is then visited by an angry and suspicious Smurfstorm. Smurfstorm: What were you doing out? Hefty: I simply wanted to get some fresh air. I am too injured. My arm is also broken. Who knows what else is Smurfed… Smurfstorm: Bullsmurf. Hefty: Ehh? Smurfstorm: I’m onto you, Hefty Smurf. From what I know, Glovey Smurf could not have done that to you. You claim to be a tough Smurf. Hefty: For all we know, he’s probably planning to take us all down one by one. You’re nobody to talk. You girls don’t know him well like we did. Smurfstorm: Keep your voice down. Your Papa Smurf got ill for going out to find you Smurfs. Hefty: Papa Smurf is sick?! I’ll find the cure! I can still somehow move… Smurfstorm: At ease, Smurf. It’s all taken care of. We sent somebody to go retrieve some. Hefty: Ha. At this weather? Wait, don’t tell me. I can see it in your eyes. That Glovey Smurf went out to find an antidote, didn’t he? Smurfstorm: Well, he volunteered on his own will. Where were you when Papa Smurf was ill? Hefty: You’re right. Keep this to yourself then if Papa Smurf is still ill. The news would trouble him. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to rest. The girls leave Hefty alone. Hefty gets up slowly and looks out his window at the exit of the village. Hefty: Hmm… I guess I won’t need to use the mask on him after all. Out there, all alone in the cold, Glovey will not survive. Not to mention that Morgan Le Fey still out there. I’ll worry about her later. Glovey’s fate is sealed. Everyone will soon realize what a menace he truly is, and see everything is his fault. Back in the snowy alley, Glovey appears to still be surrounded. As the mob gets closer, they draw out sickles, pitchforks, and torches as they laugh and threaten him. The leader sits up and stumbles to stand. “That’s enough lads! I won’t let a single one of you lay a finger on that gentleman there.” Everyone stops puzzled and turn around as they drop their weapons, including Glovey Smurf. Glovey: Huh? But why? The leader slowly approaches him to speak. “Tell me something. Strong as a bull you are; it’s plain to see. You could’ve stoved my head in with that foot of yours. But you went easy on me, didn’t ya?” All the man started to mumble and murmur among themselves, surprised at the revelation of their leader. Glovey: I came here, for the sake of my Papa Smurf. He’s waiting forme ill. My wife and child wait for my return. You have a family, don’t you? People who wait for your return from this dark business. It is not my place to cause them grief. The leader couldn’t help it to look down, almost as if he truly was thinking about his family. (Thoughts) “He means it, don’t he? I don’t know this Smurf, but he’s got the look of a fella who’s survived long. Wait? He spared my mates lives just like he did mine. I like the cut of his chip. Sure he’s naive, but he’s a gentleman through and through, this one.” He then stands tall as Glovey fixes his cape and moves his hair up. “I want to know the name of him, who spared me.” Glovey: They call me Glovey Smurf. “Well, Glovey Smurf, pleased to make your acquaintance. If it’s the Honey Peninsula you seek, mind your back. The custodian is one sly customer! Back in the village, everyone worried about Papa Smurf’s health. Glovey’s friends tried their best to conceal the fact that he was missing from Papa Smurf. He coughed and spoke with a very weak and tired voice. Papa Smurf: Where is Glovey? And Hefty? Perhaps I was too hard on the boys. Hefty Smurf suddenly walked in and stood at Papa Smurf’s side. Hefty: Don’t you worry, Papa Smurf. I shall remain at your side. I won’t run off like that Glovey Smurf. Papa Smurf: What did you just say? Glovey is gone? Papa Smurf began coughing as he tried to speak in a soft weak tone. Papa Smurf: Has everyone been keeping this a secret from me? Smurfwillow: We can explain. We didn’t want you to worry. It was only about an hour when Smurfette looks out a window and sees rope vine get tossed up a branch. She then sees the haired Smurf climbing upwards the tree using the vine. Smurfette: Smurfwillow! He’s back! Glovey came back with the legendary honey. The door opens as Glovey returns more bruised than before with a vial full of honey. Smurfwillow takes the honey and mixes it in a cauldron to create a potion. She then has Papa Smurf drink it, restoring him back to his old Smurfy self. Papa Smurf: Great Smurfs! I’m cured! You saved me, my boy! My Glovey Smurf. I’m so sorry I was too hard on you. I should say this more often, but you truly are the hero we need. As everyone cheers, Hefty feels a rage come in as he shouts and pulls out his blade and slices at Glovey’s chest. Glovey: This again, Hefty? Smurfette: Hefty, stop this at once! Smurfette begins to hit Hefty, only for Hefty to slap her across the floor. The girls come out with rope as they hold Hefty tight. It begins to rain again as the thunder shines on Hefty’s face. Papa Smurf: Why Hefty? Why would you do this to me? To Glovey? Hefty: Please forgive me, Glovey. Come, let’s make a truce. Let me make amends. Just like the old days. Glovey: ...Hefty. Do you really mean this? “Look alive, Glovey Smurf. He’s trying to lure you in like it’s not.” Everyone looked surprised to see the gang leader in the room as he lit a match and stood in the shadows. Glovey: It’s you. “RIght about now you’re all wondering who I am. Allow me to elucidate ya. The name’s Dave Bowler. I had a hunch that Glovey Smurf’s run of trouble might not be done, so I followed him here. I like you Glovey, so i’m gonna offer up some enlightenment onto the matter at play here. Living in the gutter, you learn to spot lowlives pretty quick if you want to see tomorrow. I’ve trained my nose to sort out the bad ones from the good just from a sniff. This Hefty character reaks of brimstone and blood worse than anyone I ever laid eyes on!” Dave loses his temper as he slams his fist on the table where Hefty sat, breaking a plate and cup. Dave Bowler: He’s hiding something pure evil! I can feel it, right down to his bones! Hefty stared back at the Elf gangster with hatred. He shouts and rips off the rope that had him binded. He lunges himself at Glovey and jabs his hand at Glovey’s wound, then slides back. Hefty: I can no longer take this cruel unsmurfy world. I here on by reject my Smurfhood. And it will be your blood that shall free me, Glovey Smurf! Hefty pulls out the stone mask and puts it on. He then wipes it with Glovey’s blood as it glows and pierces him. The mask soon falls off. Hefty jumped up into the air and hovered. No longer was he blue. He had purple skin, red eyes, and sharp fangs. He hissed and licked the blood off his hand. Hefty: Now, you die tonight, Glovey Smurf. As Hefty fliest toward Glovey, Dave throws his blade hat to cut Hefty, then Dave pushes him across the room, until Hefty falls out the window and is seen falling down the tree house, into the ground facedown. Dave then turns his head to face everyone. Dave: I’m sorry, old chaps.. This one was a menace. Glovey gets up holding in the pain. He limps over to Smurfette and helps her up. He caresses her face. Glovey: Are you alright, Smurfette? I’m so sorry. Smurfette: No. I’m sorry, Glovey. I let this go out of hand too. I should’ve said something years ago too. Papa Smurf… I… Papa Smurf: It’s alright. I know… I couldn’t control him in the end. Glovey: What’s going to happen now? Dave looks outside the window and panics. Dave: Gah! What the hell! The body! Hefty’s corpse it… it vanished! Wait, that mask! It’s the one he was wearing! Everyone, away from the window! Dave pulled away from the window. Some of the girls tried to move, only to get surprised by Hefty who jumped back in and claw their arms. He then licked his fingers to savor the blood. Dave: No! That’s impossible! He fell down the window! Nobody could survive a fall this high! How is he alive?! It can’t be! Glovey looked out the window from where he stood. He squinted his eyes and saw the mask. Glovey: Was it really the mask? Where did it come from? The Smurf and Smurfette guards panicked as Hefty slowly approached them. Dave: What are you waiting for? Hit him with everything you’ve got left! Glovey pulls out a sword and points it at hefty. Glovey: Come no closer, Hefty! Not another step! I mean it! Dave: Do it now, Glovey! Do it before he kills us all! Glovey couldn’t do it. He looked back at Papa Smurf, then at Smurfette. He then felt the sword lung at Hefty’s forehead. It was Dave who had put his hands on Glovey’s hand to push the blade forward. Glovey’s face was shocked, while Dave appeared determined to finish the work. Hefty closed his eyes and pulled the blade out as he licked the blood off. Dave made his eyes wide as everyone stepped back again. Dave: We pierced him through the head, and it didn’t even slow him down! It doesn’t make any sense…! Glovey: But how can this be? Hefty:Glovey! I should thank you for the source of my new found power! Your very own blood, and Morgan Le Fey’s stone mask! Glovey: Morgan Le Fey? Papa Smurf: Oh no! So she’s behind this! Hefty began attacking and draining many Smurfs and Smurfettes. Soon, they got up as undead Smurfs and followed him. Glovey: He takes their very lives. You’ve become a villain! What sort of monster have you become, Hefty?! What did this to you?! The clouds begin to move again as the rain stops. All the vampire Smurfs hiss as they jump out the window. They notice the Sun appearing once more. Hefty: This isn’t over, Glovey Smurf! Hefty then swoops over to where Smurfette stood. He pulled her as he hissed. Glovey tries to stop Hefty, only to get clawed by his minions. Hefty jumps out the window with Smurfette as he flees into the dark woods. The other vampires follow behind him. The room is completely lit from the light of the Sun. Glovey gets up and bandages his wounds. Glovey: Papa Smurf… Tell me about this Morgan Le Fey. And what is that mask? Papa Smurf gets up with Smurfwillow. Papa Smurf: That is a name I didn’t think I would hear again. We had encountered her years ago during our “Time voyage.” I don’t recall her using a mask though. Smurfwilllow: But I know about the mask. Glovey: I didn’t question it at first. I remembered the girls of this village liked to wear masks. Smurfwillow opens a large book with pictures of various masks resembling the one Hefty had used. Smurfwillow: It’s not ours. These ancient stone masks can be found in pyramids. They belonged to an ancient civilization from the old world. Category:Glovey Vs. Hefty Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles